teshol_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 32
Olivia's time pre-Northmarch arc (Chatzy while Olivia's player was gone for the summer and couldn't play in main games): See most of it in the chatzy log here * Olivia flew on dragonback with Minerva for several days. She talked with Minerva in Minerva's Magical Mansion ™ on the way, and Minerva let her have a page of correspondence she had intercepted from the wyrmspeakers (see DOCUMENTS!) For a few days she didn't do much but some Sending and other mischief. * Convinces Minerva to scry on Snow. (see Scrys). * Eventually the pair of them arrived on Anxucotl's Rest, a beautiful jungle paradise island in the middle of the ocean. At the center of the jungle was a great gold pyramid, the lair of Haven. * While approaching the lair, the pair talk about lore. Minerva tells Olivia the creation myth of Teshol - that Aboleth's dreamed up the world. (See chatzy log X). * Also told Olivia about the battle that had happened on Anxucotl's Rest 5000 years ago during the original Scale War. The original blue wyrmspeaker, named Galvan, was defeated on the island due to the combined forces of Minerva, Haven, Haven's father, her brother Eldrehain, and the forces of lizardfolk on the island. * Mentioned that Eldrehain treated with his god to bless the lizardfolk with emotions, unlike most of their kind. * Talked about Anxucotl, the blue dragonblade, a dagger depicted in the pyramid with lightning around it. * Met Haven and Olivia immediately liked her. Minerva tells Olivia the story of how the island's lizardfolk druids grew an enormous tree through an altar to Tiamat to stop a ritual from happening, shattering a barrier around a Anxucotl. * Scries on her friends (Timing of this was set to Episode 25: Slime Time, she sees them at the Nexus, mostly whole and happy.) * Spends some time off screen on the island, and eventually teleports with Minerva and Haven to the Northmarch, specifically at the Stone Earth House, Hawthorne's base of operations. * Barkley and Olivia keep in touch with Sending, and at one point Vahlka uses Deek's illusion stone to contact Olly so that Barkley, Vahlka, and Olivia can update each other. Olly learns of Deacon's death and resurrection (from Episode 27: So It Is Heard), and about the list of tieflings from Deathcrawl's lair that includes Temerity and Orienna. Olivia shares what she learned from the scry on Snow, and Vahlka connects the dots that the drow woman Snow was speaking to was Kiare Feltouch, Vahlka's ex-fiance and a truly awful person. They also discuss the fact that Anika might be in danger. Olivia promises to Send both tieflings and the drow woman to make sure they are safe. * In the Northmarch, Olivia spends some time getting lessons from Minerva and Haven on magic and swordplay respectively. Minerva teachs her about leylines, specifically that it could be dangerous to cast near them, and that sometimes you can cast spells near the leylines without using up your own magic reserves. This gives Olivia a terrible idea about how to get free text messaging. * Olivia meets Shiver and Macey, a half-orc druid and her human grandmother. They generally watch Olivia struggle trying to deal with the wildness of the North, as naive and spoiled and generally unrealistic as she is. * Olivia convinces Shiver to come with her to look at one of the leylines. They talk about it for a moment, and then Olivia decides to try and cast Sending. The resulting wild surge means that Olivia DID manage to not waste a spell slot, but she also managed to cast Fireball centered on herself, blasting both her and Shiver, knocking both of them unconcious, alone in the wilderness. Thankfully, Shiver is a half-orc, and her relentless endurance allowed her to come back to consciousness, move Olly away from the leyline, and revive her with Fortitude, her magical healing spirit goat. Shiver was furious and upset. * Minerva arrived at the scene to gently scold the foolish bard for her idiocy and for putting her new friend in danger after being expressly warned about the danger of leylines. Macey also arrived to ask "ANYBODY DIE?" and make a joke about the Raven Queen at her mostly burned granddaughter. * Rather than being a responsible person who apologizes for her mistakes, Olivia tried to make it up to Shiver by bringing her a tiny, pathetic fish that she caught. In Olivia's mind, fish are awful and fishing is hard and boring, and so it was a gesture of goodwill. In Shiver's mind the fish was barely worth feeding to a cat and Olivia still exploded her. But the two manage to get back on speaking terms despite no real apology being issued. * Olivia tries to get info from Shiver about dragons and wilders but the girl doesn't seem to know much. * Generally chatted and hung out for a bit: at one point Shiver pulled out a bucket of worms because she's a gross druid, at one point they talked about food and tea and the fact that Olivia doesn't really like either of those things. She agreed that if she were extremely hungry and had no candy around, she would potentially, maybe, possibly degrade herself to eating a small bit of potato. Episode 32: Four Bard Band, Sniper Grandma, and the Incredible Sulk * Minerva comes back to the Stone Earth House a back full of bard friends, new and old. She greets Shiver, Macey, and Olivia and introduces them to Awoo, Machosias, and Brandon Astorio, who Olivia is already quite familiar with as they have a history. * A new party is formed..... the Northmarch Party! It included: Olivia; Awoo, a 4 year old kenku bardbarian who thought he was a wolf (Played by Godfrey's player); Marchosias, an extremely flamboyent and mischievous tiefling bard (Played by Lucius's player); Macey, a world-wise and incorrigable human grandmother with a very dangerous crossbow (played by Barkley's player); and Shiver, Macey's 15 year old half-orc granddaughter who is a druid and has a magic goat (played by Vahlka's player). All together, only counting humanoids, the group composition was four bards, a mischevious grandma, and a green goat girl. Shenanigans ensued. *Minerva says she has to go back to the Fiend's Mirror site that Hawthorne has been working at. She tells the party to go help the people of the village. *When the party goes to the village they discover that a child, Arthur, is missing, as is the search party that went looking for him. *There's some brief fumbling around the village trying to get supplies to go into the woods. They debate about the need for things like climbing gear and torches. Bran reminds everyone that he can't see in the dark because he's human. *The party ventures into the woods! Between all these bards and a druid you'd think someone would be able to make a skill check but. No. They have a rough time of it. They try to set up camp for the night after a lot of travel. Olivia and Bran snipe at each other. Bran fails badly at all of his skill checks including playing his guitar. Macey watches cheerfully as Olivia struggles to put up her tent. Shiver and Awoo come back with the world's most pathetic clump of firewood. Eventually Bran just decides to cast Tiny Hut and end this stupidity. *During Olivia's watch she notices something creeping about in the woods, but doesn't see what it is. *The party keeps going the next day to try and find Arthur. They run into some wilders who have the dead bodies of most of the last search party. The party battles with them and wins. *They keep following their trail trying to find Arthur - eventually they see a structure out in the middle of the wilderness with a leyline coming out of it. Arthur and the last remaining member of the search party are inside, held captive by wilder druids and barbarians. *The party has a very outlandish battle directly adjacent to the leyline....which means any magic spells cast nearby wildsurge. During the battle Marchosias caused Olivia to Fly, Bran poisoned himself, Olivia emanated ethereal music, Marchosias ended up sparkling so much he blinded anyone near him, Marchosias got teleported to The Void. Olivia rolled a nat1 on the wild surge table because she tried to Healing Word Bran after he was attacked by a druid, and spent the next ten turns having weird magic thrown at her, including another Fireball, more music, some healing she didn't need, and at the end, a height change that made her suddenly grow six inches taller. *The party defeated the bad guys and got back Arthur and the hunter from the village. *The game ended there! NEXT EPISODE